


Ludic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [903]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs forces Tony to explain what the cats are concerned about which leads into a serious discussion about their relationship.





	Ludic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/21/2001 for the word [ludic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/21/ludic).
> 
> ludic  
> playful in an aimless way: the ludic behavior of kittens.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), and [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ludic

“Now, will you tell me what Rupert was talking about?” Gibbs glared, getting right to the point. He knew if he let Tony leave now, he’d never get the answers he wanted. 

“Seriously. It’s nothing. I’m a federal agent. They’re worrying over nothing.”

“If it concerns your safety, I need to know.” Gibbs demanded harshly, glaring even harder.

“Fine.” Tony sighed, staring back unhappily at Gibbs. “There’s apparently a way to sense unmated cats and even mated cats can be sensed, but part of the mating process combines the essence of the two cats together making it so that both cats appear the same to this sense and giving them some protection. It hasn’t been tested thoroughly with human mates, but apparently those cats that have mated with humans have been reported to appear as human to this sense, which would provide the most security for a cat living in the human dimension.”

“This sounds more like magic than science.” Gibbs pointed out.

“It is. Most cat things are instinct based, so it’s a lot closer to magic than to science though some cats that are interested in the sciences have started doing research to try and understand how things work.”

“Are we ever going to talk about what it means for us to be mates?”

“It doesn’t mean anything. You are under no obligation to have a relationship with me of any sort. It just means I have really strong feelings for you.”

“What if I want it to mean something more?”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m open to exploring a relationship with you.”

“Are you sure? Mating is pretty permanent.”

“I said relationship not mating. We’ll wait on the mating until we’re both ready.”

Tony nodded slowly. “You want to wait on the claiming as well then, right?”

“If you think you can get a bell on me, DiNozzo, you’re welcome to try.” Gibbs knew he was issuing a challenge, but he didn't care.

“Right now?” Tony pushed, trying to find where Gibbs’ boundaries were.

“If you want.” Before Gibbs had even finished agreeing, Tony had turned into his panther cub form and pushed Gibbs to sit on the couch.

Gibbs laughed and petted Tony’s head. Tony jumped up onto the couch and butted his head against Gibbs’ chest. Gibbs just continued to pet Tony. Tony got tired of the petting and jumped up onto Gibbs’ shoulders. 

“You’re a bit big for that, you know?” Gibbs pointed out.

Tony ignored him and froliced all over Gibbs in a ludic way like Gibbs was his own personal playground.

**Author's Note:**

> I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I'm going back to posting once a day instead of trying to do three drabbles a day now that I'm mostly caught up on the drabble challenges. The good news is that means I'll be writing longer stories and focusing on my series and other requests.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
